Un Intersecret dans l'espace
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Le Doctor, Amy et Rory se matérialisent dans une base de la CIA à Burbank aux États-Unis


Un Intersecret dans l'espace

Par Amy Moon-Quirrell

Résumé: Le Doctor, Amy et Rory se matérialisent dans une base de la CIA à Burbank aux États-Unis

Disclamé: Comme de bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de la BBC et bien sur de CBS sauf Angélina et d'autres qui pourrait survenir lors de cette fiction.

Informations: Je reprend du service après un petit temps d'absence et espère que ce petit cross over DW/CHUCK vous ravira^^ Une romance inhabituel va survenir entre mon personnage et le rôle principale de cette histoire...qui sera...ha ha^^...-_-' rien je ne dirais rien! Alors à vos rewiews!

Prologue

Elle ferma son manteau de vison. Ce n'étais pas du luxe ce petit cadeau que son patron lui avait offert depuis peu. Après tout, le froid glacial de Moscou était particulièrement coupant à cette époque de l'année et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attraper une grippe ou quelque chose d'approchant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment elle leva la tête et regarda l'écusson rouge ou y était inscrit des lettres cyrilliques avec une main tenant un marteau...hmm typiquement ruscoff pensa-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis entra dans un immense hall, marchant sur un tapis rouge qui la conduit devant un petit guichet. Franchement très théâtral comme entrée! Tout pour intimider mais cela lui était égal!

Angélina Dalton, rangea d'un air hautain ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et regarda de ses yeux vert étincelant la jeune femme de l'accueil qui eu tôt fais de la laisser passé sans rien dire. Après tout être le bras droit du boss c'était tout aussi délectable que de tué quelqu'un à bout portant, surtout quand la vengeance personnel vous tiens. Voilà qui elle était, une jeune femme de trente et un ans élancé, sexy et tueuse à gage, bras droit d'un homme intelligent et surtout très redouter des services secrets et de police du monde entier...mais aussi le plus mystérieux. Personne n'avais jamais vraiment vu le dit personnage. Tout ce que l'on savait c'était son nom: Alexei Volkoff.

La jeune femme monta les escaliers, sans forcé avec ses talons aiguilles, à l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment ou se trouvait le grand bureau du patron. Elle arriva une petit demi-heure plus tard et s'efforça de ne pas paraitre véritablement essoufflée. Elle faisait toujours comme cela. Monter par les escaliers la maintenait en forme mais elle descendait la plupart du temps par l'ascenseur...surtout qu'elle descendait souvent avec Volkoff qui lui ne s'embêtait pas outre mesure. Pourtant il aurait put aisément la suivre malgré son age. Elle arriva devant le bureau de la secrétaire particulière qu'elle fusilla du regard. La jeune femme, surement à peine plus jeune qu'elle, trembla un peu et dit « Il vous attends ». Angélina eu un mouvement de tête approbateur enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le bureau de la secrétaire sans prêté attention au papiers qui s'y trouvaient et avec un immense sourire, mis ses deux mains sur les grandes portes et les poussa. Son arriver alors fut accueilli par un fauteuil de dos. L'homme, qui était son patron, regardait par la grande baie vitré et avait simplement entendu les portes s'ouvrir. Elle s'avança vers le bureau, un peu déçu qu'il ne la regarda pas et dit.

« Je suis là... » Avant qu'elle n'eut put dire autre chose elle vit sa main lui faire signe de se taire. En effet, elle venait juste de se rendre comte qu'il écoutait un morceau de musique classique...du Mozart si elle se souvenait bien...sa plus grande œuvre d'après lui...le REQUIEM...Une fois le mouvement terminé il baissa le volume et dit:

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ma chère?

Très...Monsieur...

Le silence se fit de nouveau puis elle allait brisé le silence lorsqu'il continua.

Vous vous demandez surement ce que nous allons faire n'est-ce pas?

Oui en effet mais j'ai toute confiance en vous..si nous sommes ici ce n'est absolument pas par hasard n'est-ce pas ?... Elle ne le vis pas mais il sourit

Je sait maintenant pourquoi je vous ai choisi...Angie... Elle rougit furtivement et dit.

Ha oui? J'en suis flatté...et pourquoi m'avez vous choisi? Pendant un instant il ne répondit pas puis il daigna alors se retourner et elle fit face à un homme âgé d'environ une soixantaine d'année, des cheveux gris et des yeux gris acéré...son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit.

Vous étiez la plus qualifier pour ce poste!

J'en suis très honorée...Monsieur. Il sourit et se leva. Il vint alors derrière elle et lui pris les épaules.

Allons appeler moi Alexei...Puis d'un grand geste engloba la pièce, Ici c'est comme cela que tout le monde me nomme...Il va falloir vous y faire si nous voulons...réussir. Vous me comprenez? Le cœur de la tueuse chancela un instant mais elle n'en fit rien paraître.

Oui je comprend...Alexei. Il sourit...

Parfait...voici donc votre première mission...


End file.
